


Blue Beetle's Stupid

by museofspeed



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milagro wants Jaime to take her trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Beetle's Stupid

Jorge was dressed like Blue Beetle. I scowled at him when he and his mom showed up at our door.

"Blue Beetle's stupid," I said.

He scowled right back. "So's Green Lantern. Especially the one with the stupid collar."

"Guy Gardner is _not_ stupid! He was brain damaged and it's not his fault and he's better now!" I glared at him.

My big brother walked up behind me with the bowl of candy. Now, this is a big secret so don't tell, okay? My big brother's the _real_ Blue Beetle. And I guess that's kinda cool sometimes, like when he takes me flying places (don't tell Mom) or when he saves the world or introduces me to people like Guy Gardner and Booster Gold, but sometimes? He's really, really stupid. Like when he won't take me Trick-or-Treating because he and Paco and Brenda are going to a party and _Traci's_ gonna be there. That's his girlfriend. She's nice. She makes me cookies.

"Great costume," Jaime said. Of course he'd like it. Everyone's dressing up like Blue Beetle in El Paso this year. Everywhere you turn, Blue Beetle after Blue Beetle after Blue Beetle. Jaime thinks he's being so smart dressing up as the other Blue Beetle, Ted Kord. I bet everyone can figure out his stupid secret ID from that alone.

Whatever. We gave Jorge the candy and watched them leave.

I looked up at Mommy. I guess she's nice, for a mom.

"Can we go Trick-or-Treating _now?_"

"In a moment, mi hija," Mommy said as she walked into Jaime's room. "Let me just finish helping Brenda with her costume. Paco! Wait until she's done getting dressed!" Paco ran out of the room, grinning.

Paco's Jaime's best friend. He's going as Batman. Which is dumb. Batman's scary.

Brenda came out dressed like Fire. She had dyed her hair green and she had a green bathing suit on that she'd decorated with Mom's help.

"You look _hot_," Paco said. "Get it?"

"Hilarious," Brenda said. I laughed a little. I thought it was pretty funny.

"Okay, we can go Trick-or-Treating now, Milagro." Mommy followed Brenda out of the room.

"Don't I get to see Traci? Is she dressed as Booster Gold?" I asked.

"Milagro!" Jaime groaned. "I told you Guy was joking about that!"

I just grinned at him. That's what he got for not taking me Trick-or-Treating.

Traci appeared in the middle of our living room. She does that sometimes, cause she does magic. It was weird at first, but you get used to it.

"Hello, everybody!" she called cheerfully. She was wearing a pointy hat and a black dress.

"A witch?" I said. "That's so boring!"

"Shut up, Milagro," Jaime said. "You look beautiful, Traci."

Traci's last name's a number. I wonder if she and Jaime would get a hyphenated last name if they ever got married and she'd become Traci 13-Reyes.

"Come on, Milagro," Mommy said. "You want to go, right?"

"Yeah." I gave Jaime my most saddest look, the one Guy says looks like a kicked puppy. He says it should make it so no one can possibly say no to me, but I think mom and dad and Jaime are immune. "I really wanted to go with Jaime, though."

"Awww," Traci said. "We can take her, right? Just for a little while?" Score. Traci is totally not immune.

"Well, I guess," Jaime said. He totally knew what I was up to, but he's not gonna say no to his _girlfriend._

I grinned and ran over to him. "Thanks, Jaime! You're the best big brother ever!" Maybe I'd apologize to Jorge for calling his costume stupid later if he did.

"Yeah, yeah," Jaime scooped me up and glared a little. "Not all night, though. And you're giving me some of your candy."

"Deal." I hugged him. This would be awesome.

Mommy's cool, but even when he's stupid, Jaime's still the coolest.


End file.
